


Say Hey If You're Gay

by moomer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Neighbours, Phan Drabble, Say hey if you're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomer/pseuds/moomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that one tumblr post that was about the person going downstairs wearing a say hey if you're gay shirt and not knowing they had company over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hey If You're Gay

     It was six in the morning and Dan's family were being louder than usual. He groaned. Dan hated to wake up any earlier than 10 if he didn't have to. He rubbed his eyes to take away the sleep before going to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom. He had a typical routine in the morning that he followed to a tee; walk in, pee, wash his hands, brush his teeth, wash his face, brush his hair, and go back to his room to straighten his hair. When Dan returned to his room he figured if there was no reason to do it now, he wouldn't do his hair properly, instead opting to go right to the kitchen for breakfast. He looked down at what he was wearing. Batman boxers and a t-shirt that said 'say hey if you're gay'. He didn't exactly look presentable, but who cares? It was just his family.

     Dan shuffled down the steps, still too tired to lift his feet properly. He made it half way into the kitchen before he realized why his parents were up. Sitting with his parents at the table, enjoying the coffee and breakfast cookies that were rightfully Dan's, were the new neighbours from next door. Dan locked eyes with the boy across the table. He seemed to be a few years older than Dan himself. Dan couldn't help staring at his eyes, they were such a vibrant shade of blue. His hair was straightened a similar way to Dan's usual look, and it was dyed black. Dan couldn't help thinking the other boy was incredibly attractive. It was then that Dan remembered how he looked at the moment. He looked down at his clothes in a panic, but looked back up when he heard the scrape of a chair against the floor.

     "Hey. I'm Phil." The boy from next door told him, obviously amused by Dan's reaction to his own appearance. Dan blushed.

     "Yeah, um, I'm Dan. I'm going back upstairs to change right now so I don't make a fool of myself in front of everyone else here. I'll be right back."

     Dan went as quickly and quietly up the stairs as he ever had before, hoping not to alert anyone else to the fact that he wasn't exactly decent. He charged into his room, locking it behind him as he went into his dresser and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and his black eclipse shirt, one of his favourite shirts by far. He pulled on the jeans over his boxers, zipping them up as fast as he could without hurting himself. His shirt was off next and quickly replaced with the new one. He turned the old shirt back right side out before putting it into his laundry hamper. He blushed as he read it again, 'say hey if you're gay'. It wasn't that he wasn't fully out yet, but he would have liked a little time to get to know the neighbours before telling them.

     He thought back to Phil, and their semi-conversation earlier. Phil had said hey. Phil said hey to the boy with a shirt that read 'say hey if you're gay'. Was Phil gay? Was Phil interested in Dan? Maybe he just said hey without thinking about the shirt. Dan knew what it was like to say or do something and have it misconstrued as something else. Dan didn't have the time to be over analysing his encounter with Phil. He looked in the mirror and saw himself fully dressed, but with his natural wavy locks. He plugged in his straightener and went to work straight away on fixing his hair.

     He was downstairs half an hour later, desperately hoping that breakfast was still on. He entered the kitchen much more calmly than the last time.

     "Hello, Daniel. I'm surprised to see you up this early," His dad said once he saw his son.

     Dan glanced at his new neighbours, and saw Phil wink at him. He blushed slightly as he sat down next to the other boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I found another fic in my phone's notes so I fixed it up and here it is. My tumblr is ayy-ayy-ron-burr if anyone wants to befriend me.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
